


All The Love That We Shared

by CarlyCheers22



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: Body of proof - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyCheers22/pseuds/CarlyCheers22
Summary: We can fight it. We can try to run, but sometimes, certain people come into our lives, make footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same again. What if she had a secret? What if Megan didn't leave Tommy or New York for just one reason? What if she had a secret? only to turn to the one person she didn't want to turn to.





	

Soft sun Light shone through the wooden panels of the blinds making long shadows in the room.

Megan began to stir and slowly she opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings in her apartment for the last time. Megan glanced at her nightstand, which contained her alarm clock, and there was a photo of Megan and Tommy smiling at the camera happy and carefree, Megan in her scrubs and Tommy in a plain t-shirt and jeans but you could see the love they shared for each other. Megan sighed as she turned to look up at the ceiling letting her mind wonder to Tommy and how he was going to react about her leaving New York for good.

Megan pictured several different scenarios imagining how Tommy would react but each time they ended up with Tommy losing it and begging her to stay. Megan pushed the thoughts out of her mind and decided to get up and start packing away her New York life into small boxes. Megan got out of bed and stripped it of all the sheets and bedding which she would wash only leaving the cold and empty bed. Megan took a shower letting the warm water wash over her as she thought about the past and how happy she was and how easily it was all taken away. Megan packed away most of her books and cd’s and clothing.

Megan was in the middle of packing when she felt another  wave of nausea  but tried pushing it a side like she always did, the nausea washed over her  stronger this time making everything in the room spin and Megan began to feel faint and rather clammy. Megan took deep breaths but the nausea was getting stronger and minutes later Megan rushed to the restroom pushing the door open as she rushed in and bent down over the toilet and emptied her stomach of the vile that it had rejected. Megan sat next to the toilet feeling rather ill but she just put it down to nerves.

Once Megan felt the nausea beginning to fade she got up flushed away the contents of her stomach that her body rejected again. Megan wiped her mouth with the soft toilet roll, made her way over to the sink, and looked in the mirror seeing herself looking so pale and fragile. Megan took one more look at her face to make sure all the sick was gone. Once she was sure she felt a bit better, she carried on packing but the longer the day went on the more ill she began to feel. Nevertheless, she needed to pack because she could not live in New York any longer now she had nothing left that was pulling her back here.

4 hours later Megan had managed to pack her 6 years of life and residency into several boxes. Megan loaded the car with the last box and locked the car and walked back up stairs to her apartment and took once last look seeing all the happy memories flash in front of her as she entered each room and each memory was with Tommy and how happy he made her but that all came to an end because of one stupid mistake.  Megan wondered into the empty lounge, which contained just the basics, which were once covered with her things that were now long gone as if no one had been there at all. Megan looked round the room feeling sad because the last thing she remembered in this room was the hurt and pain in her broken heart the night Tommy told her that they should take a break and Megan remembered that night well as she looked round the room.

FLASH BACK

A few days earlier:

Megan was sitting on the sofa studying her new neurology book when she heard a knock at the door. Megan sighed shutting her book, quickly looked at the time which read 9pm.  Who could be calling this time of night Megan thought to herself as she walked to the front door slowly opening the door to see Tommy standing in the hallway with tears in his eyes.

“Tommy, what’s wrong?” Megan asked opening the door to him more.

“Can I come in Megan?” Megan nodded stepping as side letting Tommy in and closing the door behind her.

Tommy walked into the lounge and over to the window which looked out to the city lit up which seemed to sparkle. Megan walked into the lounge making Tommy turn round to face Megan with Tears falling silently down his cheeks.

“Tommy, what’s wrong?” Megan walked over to Tommy and placed her hand on his arm.

“Megan, I think we should cool it for a while” Tommy looked at the floor rather than look at Megan.

“Are you seeing someone else?”

“No, I think we should just take a break, that’s all”

“What, do you mean cool it? Are you breaking up with me Tommy?”

“Megan, I....” Tommy never got to finish his sentence.

“Just get the hell out of my apartment,” Megan screamed with tears falling down her cheeks.

“Meg...”

“Just get the hell out, now”

“Megan, I’m sorry I love you with all my heart, it’s not you it’s me, I just need time to think things over that’s all,” Tommy said holding his hand over his heart. Megan shoved Tommy to the door and opened it once he was on the other side of the door Megan said the final thing to Tommy.

“the only thing left to do Tommy is for me to forgive and forget, I want to forgive you and I want to forget you” Megan slammed the door shut in Tommy’s  face only to never see him again since that night.

END OF FLASH BACK

Megan felt tears slip down her cheeks as she walked towards the front door taking one last backwards glance before she shut the door behind her and posted the keys under the door and walked along the hall way and down the steps and opened the front door and closed it behind her. Megan got into the car sighed and then pulled away to finally leave New York and her one true love behind for good and start her life over leaving the hurt and pain behind her or so she thought.


End file.
